The Love We Shared
by bepluver
Summary: Draco and Harry have always been enemies, right? Slash, Draco/Harry. Mature


**This story is the same story that I first published on here. The difference is, I edited it and made it better. Plus, I changed the ending a bit from what it used to be.**

**There will be chapters to this story. Where I was going to just make a sequel, I've decided to instead change the entire route of the story. I hope you enjoy it, and I sure hope my writing skills have improved since I first did this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Because if I did, Drarry wouldn't have to be imagined by people, because it would be real. ;)**

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting on a couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He was thinking about going to bed, but he just couldn't seem to get himself to go up to his dormitory, being as tired as he was. When he felt his eyes begin to unwillingly shut and he realised that it was either fall asleep in the chair or his bed. Sighing, he stood up and went up to his dormitory.

As soon as he was inside, he went to his bed and fell down on it, not bothering to put on his pajamas. Everyone else was apparently sleeping, Ron snoring like usual. Normally his snoring was a bit of a distraction when it came to eventually falling asleep, but giving how tired Harry was, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

He woke up the next day feeling relaxed. He had slept peacefully and wasn't woken up for any reason during his slumber, which put him in a good mood. He got out of bed and changed into new clothes for the day, and walked out into the Common Room. Everyone else was already awake, seeing as how Harry had slept in a little later than normal. He saw Ron and Fred played a game of Wizard's Chess while Hermione and Ginny watched on. Who they were each cheering for wasn't that obvious, so Harry just assumed Hermione was on Ron's side and Ginny on Fred's. Ron, of course, was winning like usual. Smiling at his friends, he walked over and sat down to watch the intense game going on.

A little while later, the game was over, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of the Common Room. Ron had won by a landslide, to put it nicely. Fred wasn't as good at that game as Ron was. In fact, barely anyone was.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Ron asked Harry as they started walking down the corridor. It was the weekend, so they had the freedom to do what they wanted. So they walked in the direction to go outside.

"Yeah, I did" Harry said, with a puzzled look upon his face "why?"

Ron laughed, "Because, I tried to wake you up but you were apparently so sound asleep that it just wasn't happening!"

Harry laughed a bit as well as they stepped out into the warm afternoon air. "Well, I was really tired last night when I finally decided to go to bed, so I imagine I was pretty much knocked out."

Hermione was just listening as the boys talked about whatever. She didn't feel much like talking, as unlike Harry, she didn't get much sleep the night before. So she was still very tired. She was up most of the night, tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Ron. Lately he's been on her mind a lot, and she couldn't quite figure out why. She pushed her thoughts aside as the three of them walked to a tree that was by the lake, where they sat down by the trunk. 

* * *

Hermione and Ron always go into arguments, so it was because of this that Harry was left sitting by himself by the tree. Ron had said something that Hermione didn't quite agree with, nothing unusual, and so Hermione stormed off towards the castle and a few minutes afterwards, Ron followed. Harry just smiled and shook his head. Those two were always going at it, and he had a feeling the two of them were both madly in love already but neither would simply admit it.

Harry leaned against the tree and started to doze off. He may have gotten a lot of sleep already, but he was bored and lonely so sleep came to him easily. He was almost fully asleep when he heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see Draco Malfoy, and his two big cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, walking towards him. _Ugh_ thought Harry, _what do they want?_ He stood up and pulled out his wand from his pocket. He was preparing to defend himself in case the need arose. Which, around Malfoy, he assumed it would.

Draco smirked as he got closer, noticing that Harry had drawn his wand. He didn't even pull his out at all. He just kept getting closer, spreading his arms wide to show he meant no harm. Well, other than tormenting him by simply speaking to him. But he had no means to use magic.

"So, Potter" he began, crossing his arms "where is that weasel and the filthy Mudblood you always hang out with?"

Harry clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to not get angry.

"They're doing their own thing, of which is really none of your business, Malfoy. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, Potter. Just felt like coming out to the lake, since it is a beautiful day outside. But, then I saw that you were here, but I noticed you didn't have your friends attached at the hip like usual."

Crabbe and Goyle just kind of lingered behind Draco, as if preparing to get into a fight and defend their leader if necessary.

Harry got quite a bit closer to Draco and just stared him in the eyes. Draco, not backing down, stared back. He couldn't help but notice just how pretty the blonde's eyes really were.

Before things got too weird, Harry backed off, looking away from Draco. Without saying another word, he went and walked in the same direction his two best friends had earlier. 

* * *

It was later on when he was in the Great Hall eating dinner when Draco walked by him and casually bumped into Harry. No one seemed to pay attention to what happened, so he just shrugged it off as Malfoy being Malfoy. But then he noticed a piece of paper that was apparently dropped in his lap when he was _accidentally_ bumped into. He held the piece of paper tightly in his fist and slowly stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Once there, he unfolded the piece of paper and nearly dropped it after he read what it said:

_Potter,_

_I'm writing you this note because I felt like I needed to. I'm not going to go into details about anything, because I'm not one hundred percent sure what this is even all about anyway. But, the point is, I want you to meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8 o'clock. I have something I think I want to discuss with you, and it's best it be done where no one else will see me actually talking to you in a civil manner. _

_I don't care if you want to show up or not. Just do it regardless, or you'll wish you did._

_-Draco_

Harry wondered what on Earth Draco could possibly have that was so important to tell him, but he merely shrugged his shoulders and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He would show up, what harm could it possibly cause? 

* * *

It was 7:30 PM and Harry was in his dormitory, pacing back and forth. He was beginning to feel nervous at the prospect of meeting Draco soon. He knew that nothing bad that could happen would be out of his control. Unless he planned to murder him. Which he highly doubted. He debated on whether or not he should get Ron or Hermione to come with him, just in case.

He eventually made his decision that he would feel much safer knowing that Ron and Hermione were there with him. He went down to the Common Room and saw Hermione sitting on a chair by the fireplace, reading out of some book while Ron sat on another chair and stared absentmindedly at her.

"Hey" he said, going and sitting in a chair next to Hermione "I need a favour. "

Ron forced his eyes to look away from Hermione and fixed them upon Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Well, earlier Malfoy gave me a note and wanted to talk about something in the Room of Requirement. See, I want to know what it's about, because I'm just curious as to what he could possibly want from me. But at the same time, I'm scared it's going to be some plot to try and fight me or something. So, I'm asking you guys to come with me, just in case."

Hermione looked up from her book, eyebrows raised.

"Harry" she said, closing the book "do you honestly think that meeting up with Malfoy is even remotely a good idea? Because I'll tell you right now, it's not."

Harry shrugged, "what could hurt? Especially if I have you two with me."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I'm terribly busy studying. If you're going to meet up with Draco, you're going to have to do it without me" she said, re-opening her book to remain reading.

He then looked at Ron with pleading eyes.

Sighing he stood up.

"Okay," he said "I'll go with you."

Together he and Ron left the Common Room and walked down to the wall where the Room of Requirement was suppose to appear. As they approached, they noticed Draco waiting outside of the door that appeared there. Draco sneered at Ron and raised his wand, pointing it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus" he said and watched as Ron's body fell to the floor. He then opened the door and made a motion for Harry to go inside. Harry nodded his head slowly, looking back at Ron. Thinking he was only going to be gone a few minutes, he went inside leaving Ron on the floor.

The inside of the Room of Requirement was magnificent. There was a king sized bed in the back and a couch in front of a warm fireplace. Harry watched as Draco went over and sat on the couch. He slowly walked over and sat next to him.

"Um" he began, looking over at Draco "what do you want to talk about?"

"Potter," he began, scooting closer to Harry "I just want to talk about us."

Harry felt Draco get closer to him, which made his heart race faster. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he wasn't quite sure he was going to like it much.

"O-Okay" he stuttered nervously "what about us?"

Draco scooted even closer to Harry until their sides were touching. Then he wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders bringing him closer. They sat that way for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Harry, having no clue what was going on just closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't there. In the meantime, Draco stared at his face, smirking the entire time.

Harry then turned his head over to ask Draco what was going on and their faces were a mere inches apart he noticed when he opened his eyes.

Draco's smirk turned into a full grin as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. At first, he was met with no response, but Harry eventually responded to the kiss, allowing Draco to slip his tongue in to meet with his own.

Draco pushed Harry back on the couch and laid on top of him, lips still locked together. After a while of making out, Draco finally pulled away and sat there on the couch all out of breath. He looked over at Harry, who had a look of shock and a hint of some kind of happiness on his face.

Feeling an erection in his pants and a blush on his cheeks, he just sat there staring at the fireplace, waiting for the silence to be broken.

Harry eventually cleared his throat before speaking, "that was um," he said, not quite sure what to say, "that was interesting."

Harry, too, had quite the discomfort going on in his pants, but fearing embarrassment he just ignored the sensation. That was until Draco looked down at his lap and grinned.

"I see it was more than interesting, now wasn't it?" he said, standing up and holding his hand out. Harry nervously looked up at him, not sure if he liked where this was going. Well, obviously a part of him liked it. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Shrugging, he grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and let himself be led to the bed. Draco gently pushed Harry down to lie on the end of the bed. Leaning down he slowly began to undo Harry's pants and slowly slid them down his legs until they were on the floor. He took his own pants off and his shirt so he was just in his boxers as Harry took his shirt off as well. He laid on top of him and slowly began to trail kisses down his neck and chest, stopping just above his boxers. He grabbed the top of them and pulled the down as he kissed along his inner thigh until Harry was completely naked.

Draco stood up and quickly pulled his boxers off so he, too, was left with no clothes on. They both knew there was no going back from this, but where exactly were they going?

Harry reached his hand down between his legs and slowly stroked himself. Draco chuckled a bit and got on his knees and reached his hand out and took Harry in his hand, feeling the weird sensation of having another man's cock in his hand. Once he got used to it, he began to move his hand, eliciting a soft moan from Harry's mouth.

Just as Draco was beginning to really get into it, Harry remembered that Ron was left out in the corridor. Looking down at Draco between his legs, he began to question his own sanity.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Harry said, causing Draco to look up at Harry in surprise, still moving his hand.

"What?" Draco asked.

Harry sat up on the bed, forcing Draco's hand to fall away. He then stood up and grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, followed by his pants, too.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, standing up, panic clear in his voice.

Harry shook his head, "I can't believe we were even doing what we were doing... especially since Ron is still in the corridor! What the hell was I even thinking?"

He had all of his clothes on by this point and without another word to Draco, he turned around and headed for the door, opened it, and stepped outside of the room. He looked around for Ron and saw him lying not too far away. Sighing, he went over and picked him up under his arms and slowly dragged him down the corridor in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. He would just tell Hermione that when they arrived, it was a trap and Harry just managed to hex Draco enough for them to get away. He was nearly around the corner when he heard his name called out. It was Draco, of course. He walked quickly over to Harry dragging Ron's body.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Harry's eyes opened in disbelief.

"Why did I leave? Draco, I'm not discussing this. It was all a mistake and I'm sorry I even did it in the first place" he said, continuing to drag his best friend along.

Not saying anything, the blonde just shrugged his shoulders and turned around to head to his own Common Room.


End file.
